Jude's Story
by Literature Nerd 101
Summary: What if instead of Callie it was Jude who was released from juvy in the first episode. What if Lena had a daughter Jude's age. When Jude comes to live with the Fosters his world will turn upside down. (JudexOC) Please Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

Jude's POV

Well, another foster home under my belt I wonder how long this is going to last? My last foster dad practically abused me every time he got drunk, my real dad killed my mom and older sister in a car accident when I was 7, and I'm fresh out of juvy by the age of 13. I wonder what my mom would think of me now.

"So, Jude how old are you again? It slipped my mind, I'm sorry." Lena I think her name was. She has been asking me this question with a bunch of others for the whole ride to her house.

"I'm 13 years old. Also it's okay I'm used to being asked all of these questions. So how many kids do you have?" I questioned because I want to know how many people I'm going to be living with.

"Uhm. My partner Stef and I have 4 kids, 2 adoptive twins named Marianna and Jesus; the other two are our biological kids Jalyn & Brandon." Lena says informing me. I wonder how you have two bio kids and 2 adoptive kids and still have enough room to foster me.

"How old are they?" I pondered thinking I might be the youngest.

"Uh, Brandon is 16, the twins are 14 turning 15 soon, and Jalyn is 13." When she finishes my ears perk up when she absent mindlessly says Jalyn's 13.

Lena takes a right turn into this upscale neighborhood with gigantic houses every which way. She stops at this massive Victorian Style house. I think I know how they manage to fit 6 soon to be 7 people in this house.

"So Jude this is the house. Everyone but Brandon and Stef are home so you should get to know everyone else. Let me know if you need anything else." She explains as we exit the car and enter the lavish house. Looks like I'll be living in luxury for a little while. Lena unlocks the door and when we enter I'm shocked. I was expecting some sort of giant stair case as I enter or a butler at least but this place is so small and cozy sort of welcoming like I can be who I want and not be judged at all. I love it already, but I can't get to attached I mean this is only for a couple of months at the most.

When I return to my senses I notice this petite girl with glasses who looks just like Lena but younger and w/ straight hair. As she walks past I noticed she looks about my age. She must be Jalyn.

"Hi mom. Hey random dude." She nonchalantly says walking past us w/ her laptop in hand as if this is normal. After a minute or so passed she realizes that I'm actually here.

"So mom, who's the hot random dude?" She asked trying to whisper but is being obnoxiously loud on purpose I guess. She stares me down and I notice that she has a couple freckles across her nose and that when you look at her eyes closely you could just get lost in them.

"Jalyn meet Jude. Jude meet Jalyn. He's your age and foster brother; I need you to show him around school tomorrow and around the house. " She just stands there still staring at me intently. "Lyn like now!"

"Oh sorry mom. Welcome to the Foster's foster home Jude, you're lucky you get a pass to hang with the coolest kids in school tomorrow." Jalyn says sort of sarcastically as she raps an arm around me playfully. I don't know what it is but I find something about her interesting.


	2. The Tour

Jude's POV:

Soon Lena left the room and it was just me and Jalyn.

"So when you say you and your friends are the coolest kids in school, do you really mean that or were you being sarcastic?"

"I was being sarcastic. When you go to a school where your Mom is the VP kids in 7th grade don't think that's cool. Plus when it's connected to a high school where girls ugly cry if their Facebook or Instagram pictures didn't get enough likes. It is also hard when you when you actually have an opinion about something more important than, 'When is Zayn & Perrie's wedding?" She explained as we walked into the living room area. For the first time in a while I actually laughed. And it felt good….. No it felt great.

"Wow. That sounds pretty bad. So are we gonna do this tour or not?" I say with a smile on my face. Being in Juvy so long it sort or felt weird to actually do that.

"Well you're just eager to see the house. This obviously is the living room. Over there is the kitchen and right there is the stairs leading you to the only other bathroom in the house beside mine." She says pointing at everything so quick I don't know if I could keep up.

"So where is everyone, Lena told me the Twins were home." I questioned.

"Well they are up stairs hiding in their rooms. Mariana is probably talking to Lexi and Jesus is probably looking at his abs in the mirror. Oh and to let you know you'll be sharing a room with him." She says informing me.

"Thanks for letting me know I'll be sharing a room with a giant muscle head. So if their rooms are up stairs where is yours?" She gave me a sly smile a nodded this way toward the bottom of the steps.

As she opened the door she began to speak, "I know it looks a little Harry Potter-ish but it's actually a lot bigger on the inside." She has a laptop on a desk left to the door, a twin sized bed in the right corner, a small TV in front of a window on the left side, and posters of different bands and books. Her closet was all over but I did an empty space that looked like a closet but it was full of pictures of her and what I'm guessing are her best friends.

"So what do you think? To messy or to neat freakish?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice was evident.

"I think it looks perfect. Really, not to neat but not too messy." I said with a smile on face.

"Kids dinner!" Lena yells from the kitchen. Just as she does the door opens and I see a boy w/ dark brown hair and startling green eyes and the all I see is a cop enter. That's when things got awkward.


	3. The Closet

Jude's POV:

The word awkward didn't even begin to describe dinner. I kept getting the side eye from everyone but Jalyn. I accidentally called Stef and Lena dykes and I'm pretty sure they all think I went to juvy for some crazy hostile reason.

I was hoping after dinner I could just go have a nice calm night but no that just wasn't possible.

"Jude, can you stay down here so we can talk?" Lena asked before I could put my foot on the first step.

"Uh, okay." I answer thinking what have I already done wrong. I walk into the living area

"Well, we just wanted to welcome you to our home," Stef is giving me the evil eye this whole conversation. "and we also want to tell you we ordered an extra bed and it should be here tomorrow. But for tonight are you okay with sleeping on the couch?" I just shrug and nod my head. I mean I've slept on worse.

"Okay. Just let me get you some blankets and a couple of pillows. Oh, Stef does Jesus still have any of his old pajamas we could let Jude wear?" Lena asked suddenly changing the subject.

"I don't know. Why don't you go ask him?" Stef suggested with a slight coldness in her voice. Lena walked up the stairs to ask Jesus, but after she left Stef turned to me and warned, "Listen here I know you may have a bad reputation but you could still be a good kid. I know you're not disposable but if you hurt any of my kids I will find you."

"Good news," Lena says coming down the steps. "Jesus had some extra Pj's. Uh, Jude go ask Jalyn if you could use her bathroom to change in.

Jalyn's POV:

I was on the phone with my best friend Rose when I heard a knock at my door.

"Rose give me a minute. I have to answer the door." I get up from my bed expecting to see my mom ready to reprimand me for doing whatever I did to upset her boss. But to my surprise and Slight excitement it was my new and somewhat adorably cute new foster brother.

"Hey, Jalyn I need to use your bathroom I'm gonna be sleeping on the couch tonight and I need to change into some pajamas."

As he enters I forget that I had my friend on the phone on speaker. Basically she could hear everything going on in the room. Before she could say anything I quickly tried to take her off speaker but I was too late.

"So, Lynie you have another boy in your house and he's using your bathroom. Does Raymond know?" She had to bring up Raymond. He's my boyfriend but he's very and I stress very over protective.

"No and you're not going to tell him are you, Rose?" I say as I manage to frantically take her off of speaker.

"No. I'm not telling him you are. I mean you know how he is going to react when he sees you walking in with him." I know what she's talking about but what he doesn't know won't kill him.

"Here, Rose I'll call you back later when I have more privacy in my own room." I say eyeing Jude who still hasn't started changing yet.

"Wait don't hang-." That's all I manage to hear her say before the line goes dead.

"So. Who's Raymond and why should he be jealous of me?" Jude asks wryly finally starting to get changed but leaving the door open. On purpose, I don't think I'm supposed to but I poke my head in and see that Jude has his shirt off. It's hard to explain how you're dating a boy to another boy in your room shirtless.

"Raymond's my boyfriend and he's extremely protective. The only guy I'm aloud to be seen with are Christian my other best guy friend and my brothers."

"Oh. So you are basically off limits to anyone else but your dictating boyfriend." He says finally putting on his shirt. I move my head so I don't see him in his boxers. Thankfully he puts on his pants quicker than his shirt.

"You could say that. Or you can say that basically every other boy thinks that I'm weird and speak my mind too much." I answer walking towards my bed as Jude begins to walk towards my computer desk and sitting backwards in my chair with his legs on either side.

"Now, why would they say that?" He says with a sly smile on his face.

"Ha Ha. Very funny but boys don't usually like me because I voice my opinion and like to read book because I have an actual brain and thought process unlike other 7th grade girls who's biggest priority is how to get model status on Instagram." I say with a hint of mocking in my voice at the end.

"So, you get punished for being smart?" Jude questions.

"I wouldn't really call it a punishment. Come here Jude. I'm gonna show you something no one in this house has ever seen…. my closet."

I ushered Jude to the door and prepped to open it. "Now what you see will only be between me, you, my friends, and my Mom." I warn him.

"Scouts honor." He says raising his hand.


	4. The Timeline

Jude's POV:

"I don't get it. Why are they secrets? They're just pictures." I say looking at the closet full of photos of her and her friends and then some of a baby and a strange man.

"That's the thing they aren't secrets. I just don't show them too many people, because this is basically my life story through pictures. You know the saying one picture holds 1,000 words." Jalyn says explain it to me. "It's personal and I don't know who I can trust in this world." She says giving me a questioning look like she was wondering if she could trust me.

"Then why are you showing me, we only met a few hours. You hardly know me." I say with a confused face. I don't know why but all she could is chuckle a bit.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask now not able to hold back my chuckle.

"I don't know it's just something about you that makes me want to trust you, and I also think you look weird when you make that confused face."

"Yeah, I sort of know how you feel. So now that you've shown me the pictures, what's your story? Enlighten me on the life of Jalyn Foster." I say playfully sitting back down in the computer chair. She is still standing pointing to the pictures as she explains.

"Well the pictures in the begging as you can tell have a man in them. I was told he was my Dad. Now I'm not so sure." She says looking down.

"He left when I was born. He and my Mom were never really together. I was the one drunken night never meant to be. So for the next two years as you can see it was just me and Lena, until she met Stef Foster and fell in love. Merging our two families and bringing me my awesome older brother, Brandon who introduced me to the guitar and drums." She explains pointing through years 2 through 5 I'm guessing. Next she started pointing at a little girl missing her two front teeth with glasses smiling like crazy next to girls, one blonde with green eyes and the other has brown hair and brown eyes.

"Now, this is my favorite time because this is when I met my two best friends in world, Rose and Lissa. This was when they adopted Marianna and Jesus, Lissa and Rose sort of became my second family." She explains bringing a smile to her face. When she was telling me about her I found a new appreciation for her and her life. Apparently when she was 10 she found out the person that she thought was her dad wasn't and that drove a wedge between her and her family minus Brandon. He was the only she talked to for quite some time. She, Lissa, and Rose became closer even going on vacation together. When Jalyn was going through a rough patch they were there to pick her up. I never really had that in life but I feel I could have it now.

"Now, my family still doesn't get me and my love for books or desire to be a writer but I still love them. Sorry for boring you with the details. Remember that you asked."

"It's okay. At least I have one friend in this house." I say about to exit the room.

_~Line Break~_

I am awoken in the morning to Lena violently shaking me. When I budge she sighs and says "Hey, I need you to ask Jalyn if you could use her bathroom again. The upstairs one is full and I think she showered last night." I just yawn and I guess she takes that as a yes and gets up and leaves the couch. Once I get up to go to Jalyn's door. I remember last night and prepare a snide remark. I knock and when she opens the door I can tell I just woke her up. She looks pretty even though her hair is a mess.

"What do you want?" She asked squinting a little. I was about to speak until she cut me off, "Hold that thought." She said as she grabbed her glasses. I didn't know she wore those but somehow they make her look prettier.

"Well I need to use your bathroom, again." I tell her what Lena says.

"Ok. But this time change with the door closed, I don't want to see that." She says pointing to my chest.

"Ha-ha. You won't be so lucky this time." I say pushing through the door.

The rest of the morning was easy sailing until we got to school. On the way there she was telling me about her friends and how the school works.

"So first off you have Rose, the wise cracking, quick thinking, trouble maker. She is probably in detention once every two weeks. Then you have Lissa, She's like Rose & I's better half. Meaning she's the voice of reason between the 3 of us. Next you have Lissa's boyfriend Christian, now don't let the name fool you he is the opposite of a saint. He's always sarcastic, witty, has no filter, and is always in trouble with Rose. Isn't that right Momma." She says pointing to Lena.

"Oh. That reminds me tell Mr. Ozera and Miss Dragomir, to stop making out in the hall. Just because they're your best friends doesn't mean they can break the rules. Oh and same to you stop with the PDA with Raymond in school." Lena orders as Jalyn begins to blush a little.

"Yeah. Last but certainly not least you have my boyfriend, Raymond. He's overprotective, Funny, Laid-Back at times, and the complete nerd, but that's why I like him so much. He is also an actor somewhat." She added the end. As we pulled up to the school there was a girl with brown hair wearing a beanie and glasses standing in Lena's parking spot.


	5. Our Arrangement

Jalyn's POV:

Only Rose or I would be stupid enough to stand in a parking spot knowing that the car was coming. When my mom finally realized it she abruptly stopped and rolled down the window and yelled, "Miss Hathaway I don't appreciate you blocking my spot and nearly getting hit."

"Yeah well that's what makes it fun Lena seeing your face turn red. Come on Jalyn get up everyone's waiting. You must be Jude, from what I heard of your two's conversation last night you two have shared a bathroom in the course of 12 hours." Rose says mockingly though the now opened window. I just shoot her a glare. Then she backs down on the jokes.

As Jude and I get out the car she begins to pound me with questions so Lena would avoid giving her a punishment. "So what was it like to have a complete stranger in your room?"

"I don't see him as a stranger. I don't know why but I just feel this connection to Jude that's hard to explain. It's like I could already trust him before I even knew him."

"Well what did you guys do while he was in your room?" She asked playfully pushing my shoulder as we begin to walk towards our friends next to the lunch tables.

"Nothing happened all he did was get changed in my bathroom, with the door open. Then I sort of showed him the timeline in my closet. I say this last part rather quietly and look over at Jude. Who I guess has a smile from the memory.

"You what? I don't think me or Lissa would have seen it that fast, if we weren't there at its conception. Raymond didn't even see it that fast. It took your boyfriend months to see it but a total stranger only four hours."

"I told you, Jude isn't a stranger he's my foster brother. Oh by the way how is your and Lissa's foster home?" She just shrugs and sighs. Her mom and Lissa's family were good friends. Rose's mom abandoned her and left at Lissa's parents' door. They raised her like she was their own until they died 3 years in a freak accident. Ever since then they've been in foster care.

""Same old, same old. Nothing interesting is going on in my life. So what's going with you and Raymond?" She inquires. I seriously think she's living vicariously through my romantic escapades.

"What do you mean by that?" I stare at her questioningly. All she does is stare at Jude and then back at me with a knowing look.

"What I mean is how is Raymond gonna react to him being in your bathroom?"

"Well that's for us to know and not to tell Raymond." I say just as we reach Lissa, Christian, and Raymond at the hill.

Jude's POV:

I seriously think they forgot I was here during their conversation. Jalyn kept glancing over at me but that was it. When we reached the hill I see 3 people standing there waiting for us. There was 1 girl with blonde hair, jade green eyes and a slim figure. I guess she was Lissa based off the picture. Leading to my next guess that the boy who had his arm around her waist was Christian. He had ice cold blue eyes, dark brown hair, and a muscular build for a 13 year old. Next was Raymond probably. He had dark brown eyes, shaggy brown hair, and a muscular build but was a little lengthy and gawky. He had the same complexion as Jalyn and Lena. When we finally reach them I could see Raymond smile as he saw her and Rose. His smile faltered when he saw me.

"Who's this?" Raymond demands looking at the girls. His eyes look dead and cold staring at me.

"Calm down Ray. This is Jude my new foster brother he lives with us now. So be nice!" Jalyn says lightly pushing his chest.

"I'll try. But I won't make any promises." He says as he places his around her waist. Everyone else enters the building except me, him, and Jalyn.

"I have to show Jude around school. So I'll see you at Lunch. Are we all still meeting in the music room?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said his face inching closer hers. I was beginning to feel awkward and forgotten in this situation.

"Can I bring Jude?" She asked obviously ruining the moment without knowing it.

"I guess you could." He answers flatly narrowing his eyes on me.

"Yay. Thanks." She quickly kisses him on the cheek and then grabs my hand and pulls me towards the school. I turn my head and I see Raymond staring at us with a look of frustration.

_~Line Break~_

The tour was quick and easy and it pretty much took all of the morning. Soon it was lunch and we went to the music room but it was empty.

"Where is everyone?" She looks at me with a confused look.

"I don't know. They should be here right now." Then I heard a beep come from a phone in Jalyn's pocket. She pulls it out and sighs.

"Rose and Christian got detention, again. Lissa is trying to get them out. So they're not coming." Another beep came and she sighs again. "I guess it's just you and me Raymond forgot his Report and has to rewrite it."

She moves toward the guitars and begins to play a slow beautiful song that reminds me of a lullaby.

"Where did you learn to play that?" I asked bewildered at the sound of such soft music. It makes me remember my mom and my sister. Gentle, caring, but strong, and guarded.

"It's a song that Brandon taught me when our moms first started living together. He played it on piano I played it on guitar or drums. It was our thing until our music room was turned into Jesus and your room." She said a little bitter.

"Well you can't blame me for something I didn't do." I say jokingly with a cheeky smile.

"So to change the subject the school is doing a play. It's based off _The Iliad. _You know like the Trojan War. Paris and Helen and all that." While she was talking I walked over to the piano and sat at the bench.

"Yeah. That was my favorite myth. My mom used to read that to me before I went to sleep. It was the only way I would go. My favorite character was Paris. He was blinded by love and tricked by a goddess. I sorta felt bad for him."

"Lena had to do the same thing for me. She would always read the about Helen and I was just thinking why can't her husband just leave her alone." She says staring at me with intent eyes. "You should try out for Paris. I'm going for Helen." She says staring down at the guitar looking a little bit embarrassed.

"Would that be okay considering our arrangement and their situation? Oh and when did you say tryouts were?" I say with my typical confused face. She stares at me intently with wonder in her eyes. I can't help but wonder what she thinking right now. I know this is weird but I feel drawn to her almost, like I was meant to know her.

"I think our moms won't mind because it's not real we're acting and tryouts are today." She says with a timid smile somewhat afraid of my reaction.

"You expect me to learn a whole scene today?" I say staring at her shock evident in my face.


	6. The Scene

Jude's POV:

I can't believe what I'm hearing. "You also have to get a form signed by a parent or guardian. Lucky for you your foster mom is the vice principal." Jalyn says with a new confidence. We keep talking for the rest of lunch and just before the bell rings we hear a knock on the frame of the door. It's Raymond. Yay.

"Hey babe, ready for gym class." He says smugly kissing her cheek staring at me coldly. "Sorry I couldn't make it today. But I saved my paper."

"That's great. I have to go get Jude a form for the play. He's gonna audition for Paris." Jalyn says exiting the music room leaving me alone with Raymond.

I try to start a conversation, "So are you gonna audition for the play? If so who would you audition for?" He walks over to where Jalyn was sitting by the guitars.

"I don't believe that's any of your business, Jude. But I'm auditioning for King Menelaus a.k.a Helen's husband." He says coldly staring at me with intent. I don't know why he doesn't like me but I'm used to not being liked.

"He may be her husband but she doesn't love him. She loves Paris."

"I know," He says getting up and walking towards the door. "But remember he gets the girl in the end." He says maliciously exiting the room with confident strides as the bell rings signaling my next and first class of the day.

_**~Line Break~**_

So now is the time for the play auditions I don't know if Jalyn got my form filled so I'm just standing outside the auditorium waiting for her to come. I see her coming up the hall with Christian, Rose, and Lissa. She waves for me to join them so I begin to walk on their direction.

"Hey guys." I say waving at the other three. Jalyn pulls me aside and shows me a paper that is signed on the bottom line by Lena. "You got her to sign the paper. That quick. Thank you!" I exclaim awkwardly giving her a hug. I'm not used to those yet but this one feels nice. We let go and she begins to explain the way the audition will work.

"So they will make you recite a scene with another character, so for Paris it's Helen. For King Menelaus it's also Helen. I talked to my mom she said it's fine if we both make it as Helen and Paris. As long as we don't practice in front of the family." She says with a smile.

"So what scene are we going to act out for them?" I asked shyly.

She begins to explain the scene. "It's Helen and Paris' first kiss with each other. They are going to make you kiss someone." My face falters and I'm automatically scared.

"What! Why didn't you tell me? I don't know what to do now. Wait, they aren't going to call us up together are they?" I was freaked I'd never kissed a girl before and I don't know if I want my first kiss to be with my foster sister.

"I don't know if they'll call us up together but if they do prepare for things to be somewhat awkward." She says laughing. We begin to enter the auditorium to the two teachers who will direct and compose the play: Mrs. Jones & Mr. Waters.

They just talk for a little while explaining what will happen in the audition process and blah, blah, blah. Then they start to call names based on characters in alphabetical. They start with Achilles and Briseis. Rose and Christian must be good actors to pretend they like each other. They go down the list calling the names of characters I don't catch until I'm startled out of my daze by the sound of my name.

"Jude Jacob!" I hear Mrs. Jones yell that sounds more like a shrill squeal. The next thing I hear sends me into shock and I stop in my tracks "and Jalyn Foster!" I see her get up from her seat next to Raymond who's scowling at me. She catches up to me and lightly pushes me with her shoulder and notions that I should smile as I walk up to the stage.

When we get to the stage Mr. Waters begins to set the scene. "Imagine you're in ancient Sparta. Helen and Paris are falling in love in secret. They have to hide it but they finally let it show in the privacy of the fields. Now go!"

I'm so thankful they let us look the paper. I would have been lost without it. I tried to deliver the lines as crisp as I could make them seem believable. While Jalyn and I were walking across the stage I glanced over at the judges and they seemed to be enjoying it. I guess I'm a better actor than perceived. As the kiss draws near I anxiously lay in wait.

"Paris what are we going to do? My life here is horrible; I have a war hungry husband, who I'm not sure I still love, and then there's you the one light in my otherwise dull life and I don't know what to do." Jalyn says lifting her hand to lightly stroking the hair behind my ear.

"What's keeping you here then? Runaway with me to Troy. We could build a new life there."

"I can't. I have family here, people to rule over. If I left Menelaus would just come and hunt you down until he finds me. Probably starting a war in the process of all of this. I can't risk losing you to someone like-" I cut her off with a kiss, my first kiss. It was passionate and sweet. I think I liked it but that's impossible right. I mean she's my foster sister, I'm not supposed to feel that way about her. Am I?

I pull away. Short of breath I say "Helen, just come to Troy please."

Jalyn rests her head down on my chest and replies, "Give me some time to think of your offer, okay?"

"Okay."

Jalyn's POV:

Magic. That was all I could think. Magic. That kiss was magic. I was kinda depressed when it stopped. But, wait I can't like Jude like this. I remember what happened to Brandon when he fell for. No I can't like Jude. I just CAN'T. Or can I? Ugh. My brain is in a frenzy of confusion and emotion. I don't know what to do. I try not to let it show on my face but I don't think I succeeded.

After Jude and I auditioned Lena texted she was ready to go. We walk out the auditorium into the hall. Jude doesn't waste any time and goes right to the punch, "So about that kiss," I don't know what came over me. I think I was still dazed but now I know I was fully thinking. I kissed him again. In the beginning he was confused but then eased into it and kissed me back. He placed his hands on my back and then I guess he realized what was happening and pulled away.

"You have a boyfriend! Also you're my foster sister! FOSTER SISTER! But that's not the bad news the bad news is I liked it." Jude almost screamed bewildered. I was thinking of some witty remark to say to defuse the tension until he said that last part. That caught me off guard.

"Wait, you enjoyed it. Both times?" He nodded. "Well we have to go Lena is probably waiting and we don't want that.


	7. More Understanding

Jalyn's POV:

It's been one month since the infamous kiss. A week after auditions they posted who got what role. Jude and I got Paris and Helen respectively. Surprisingly Christian, Rose, and Lissa also got in as Achilles, Briseis, and Cassandra. Raymond got Menelaus. After the audition his jealousy about Jude and I got out of hand and we broke up. Now, every day at practice we tiptoe around the kissing scenes they said we don't have to until the last month of practice, which starts tomorrow. I now lie in bed pondering what will happen when we have our first weekend practice later today.

I hear the door open and pretend to sleep. I hear light footsteps meaning it can't be Jesus, Brandon, or Stef. The footsteps stop at what I'm guessing is my computer chair and sits. I hear the wheels roll over to my bed side. Now I know the only person who does that is Jude. While most people would think that after that kiss everything would be awkward but to us it's only awkward if you make it. So we didn't. We have actually gotten closer. I finally found out how he ended up in the foster care system. It's weird we fostered a girl named Callie Jacob but that's a long story.

"I know you well enough to know you're not sleeping." He says jokingly. I open my eyes and see a smirk on his face.

"How long have you been coming in my room and watching me sleep?" I ask with grogginess in my voice. He grabs my hand which sends a shock through my body.

"Ever since that kiss. You know it's proven by Hollywood movies that chicks like guys who stalk them. Just watch Twilight." He says jokingly. I begin to slightly sit up.

"So you want me to watch the one book I described as poop on paper but then mysteriously enjoyed the movies." I say sarcastically with a slight smile.

"Ahh. So you do act like a girl from time to time."

"Ha-ha. So are you ready for practice today? Considering we have to sleep at school and possibly kiss." I ask scared for his answer.

"Does this answer your question?" He leans over and kisses me on the cheek. I couldn't avoid the elephant in the room.

"Jude I have a question." I say shyly.

"Shoot."

"Was I your first kiss? Because you were actually mine."

"But Lena said you and Raymond had to stop with the PDA." He says shocked.

"Public displays of affection are more than kissing. By that she meant holding hand kissing my cheek for long periods of time. Stop dodging the question." I say.

We hear my door creak and for once I'm glad I have old hinges. Jude lets go of my hand and scoots back to the desk just as Stef sticks her head in the door.

"Jalyn and Jude breakfast is almost ready." She informs us staring at me through narrowed eyes. I could tell she didn't accept Jude being in my room. We begin to file out and she stops me.

"Remember what happened to B and Callie?" She begins to silently scream while closing the door.

"Yes, Stef. I remember being the only one on their side against the raging beast I have as a family." I say starkly remembering World War 3 Fosters edition.

"Well that was how you saw it. But I see the way you look at Jude and the way he looks at you. I just wanted to remind you. FOSTER SIBLINGS CAN'T DATE." She says calmly but emphasizing these last few words.

"I know that. Jude and I just can't be close friends?" I retort to her comment of us being together.

"You can just not that close. Also why can't you call me Mom?"

"Not until you marry my real Mom." I say harshly walking past her to the door. I leave my room flustered and Jude obviously notices. I sit next to him and he begins to question.

"What happened? Why did she stop you?" He asked with the same confusion he had on the first night. It looks cute on him.

"I'm still tired." He pats his lap and I begin to lay my head down onto it. I closed my eyes.

"So what happened?" He pestered again.

"I'll tell you later. Now let me sleep." I close my eyes for a second just to hear a beep from the kitchen.

"Well I guess you can't nap now. Can you Lyn!" Jude says getting up and running into the kitchen for the first piece of bacon before Jesus can get to them.

I get up and I see Brandon coming down the steps. I need to see if he can help me plan a surprise for Jude.

"Hey B has your restraining order against Cals expired yet?"

"Yeah it happens today. May I ask why?" He says with a longing in his eyes when I mentioned Callie.

"I was trying to surprise Jude. Remember when Callie would talk about her little brother?" He nods his head, "Well I think Jude is her little brother."

"Wait. That makes no sense Jude says his sister is dead. Remember she died in the car crash that put him in foster care. Also last time I checked Callie isn't dead."

"That's what I thought until he told me they never did an autopsy on the bodies and if they did they never told him." I say matter-of-factly.

"Well are Moms up for it?" He asks. I forgot to ask them. I need them to write a note saying we can miss the first hour of about twelve to visit Callie. I don't know if Stef will like it but I know my mom probably won't care.

"I'm gonna go ask my mom. She might be more understanding." I say walking off towards the kitchen.


End file.
